


The One I Can Call

by bluemadridista



Series: Road to the World Cup [1]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Champions League, Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Pre-World Cup 2014, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 06:26:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1888416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluemadridista/pseuds/bluemadridista
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place after Atletico lose to Real Madrid in the Champions League final. Villa needs someone to talk to, and Silva is always the one he can call.</p><p>This is the first in my "Road to the World Cup" Series. They all precede a future World Cup Multi-Chapter fic I plan to write.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One I Can Call

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I don't know these guys. Nothing is true.
> 
> Read and enjoy!! :D

Villa left the stadium in Lisbon with tears in his eyes. He knew he had just played his last Champion’s League final – his last Champion’s League match. He had yet to publicly announce anything, but after the end of the season, he would be leaving Spain. He was set to start a new chapter in the United States.. Well, in Manchester, somewhere else – possibly Australia – and then, finally, to the latest installation in the MLS – New York City FC. To say he was happy about the move would be an outright lie. He would lie many times to the public over the next few weeks. He would say things like, “We gave 100%. Real Madrid deserved the win.” When the news of his future broke, he would say it was the best thing for his future career. He would say he was proud to be the first player signed to the fledgling club. He would even say he was excited to live in the United States.

The only person to whom he would tell the truth was his lover. As he boarded the bus that would soon be bound for the airport, he wished he could be with Silva in Manchester. He wished he could leave his teammates on the plane to Madrid, and fly to England. He sighed. He knew it was impossible. He pulled his red Beats headphones down over his ears when his teammates began to board the bus. He didn’t want to talk to anyone. He didn’t even want anyone to sit by him. When Juanfran walked back to his seat, he stared down at his lap, and shifted his bag from his lap to the seat next to him. He glanced over, and watched his friend’s feet walk away. He felt bad, but he couldn’t handle talking right now. Not to Juanfran anyway. Not to anyone, but Silva.

When they arrived at the airport, they had a few minutes to wait before the plane would be ready to depart. Villa snuck off to the airport bar to call Silva. It was ten o’ clock, and he knew just where Silva would be. He had promised to watch the match, and he knew after seeing it that Silva would be lying on the couch in his living room just waiting for his call.

Silva answered on the second ring. “Baby?”

His eyes welled with tears at the sound of his lover’s voice. He missed him so much. He wanted to hold him in his arms. “Hey…”

Silva knew Villa well enough to tread lightly. “H- how are you?”

Villa bit his lip, and hung his head. He was seated in a booth at the back of the bar, and he hoped no one would notice him. “I’m miserable.”

Silva frowned. In moments like these, he always wanted to hold Villa, and tell him everything would be okay. He wished he could be in Lisbon with him now, but that was impossible. “I’m sorry, amor.”

Villa was silent for a while, just listening to Silva breathe quietly on the other end. He spoke softly after a minute. “I wish you were here.”

Silva’s voice was full of compassion when he replied. “I know, David. I wish that too. I know you’re feeling terrible right now, and I want to hold you in my arms, and tell you everything will be okay.”

“Everything won’t be okay,” Villa sighed.

“Of course, it will. You’re still world class.”

“Then why am I on my way to the MLS? Why am I off to retirement?”

“It’s just time, David. It catches up with everyone. It’s nothing to be ashamed of. And that new club promises to be the best in the MLS.”

“The best in the MLS still isn’t La Liga champions…”

“I know…” Silva frowned. He seemed to fail at over-the-phone comfort. “You know… we’ll be seeing each other soon. I’ll be in Spain in a couple of days for the friendly in Sevilla.”

“I know, but a couple of days seems like a year.”

“Ohh… we could Skype?”

“No, that will make everything worse. I’ll just want to see you even more.”

“Well, I’ll be there soon, love.”

“Villa…” Villa’s head snapped up at the sound of Juanfran’s voice. “The plane is ready. We gotta go…”

Villa sighed heavily and waved his friend along. When he walked away, Villa spoke into the phone again. “Silvi… I gotta go. The plane is boarding.”

“I love you!” Silva’s heart was heavy. He had barely talked to Villa lately. They had both been so busy. He wanted more time with him.

“I love you too, Silvi. I’ll see you soon. Thank you for always being the one I can call.”

“Of course. I’ll always be”

Villa stood up, and started to walk to the gate to join his teammates. “I can’t wait to see you,” he said quietly. “I miss your face. I miss your smile.”

Silva smiled despite the fact that Villa couldn’t see him. “I miss everything about you, Villa. I’ll be there as soon as I can. And we’ll have all summer. We’re going to win this thing with Spain, and that will just be the start of it. It’s going to be a great summer for us. You’ll see.”

Villa was shocked when he found himself smiling. Moments earlier, he thought he felt like he might never smile again. What would be the point? Only Silva could make him smile when he was feeling so miserable. “I love you so much!”

“Alright! Everybody on!” Simeone shouted.

“I really gotta go, Silvi. I love you.”

“I love you too! I’ll see you soon!” Silva ended the call a moment later feeling a mixture of sad, anxious, and excited. He couldn’t wait for the friendly in Sevilla.

**Author's Note:**

> I love hearing what you all think, so please leave some comments if you like it. :D Kudos are great too. Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
